


Would a Kiss and some Chocolates do?

by Gravitational_Rice



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine’s Day, girls kissing go awooga, woo yeah something happy for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitational_Rice/pseuds/Gravitational_Rice
Summary: Fluffy stuff fo Valentine’s
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia, Kurosawa Ruby/Matsuura Kanan
Kudos: 8





	Would a Kiss and some Chocolates do?

Valentine’s Day, a day that you dreaded if you were single. Good thing for Kanan, she wasn’t single! Ruby, her loving girlfriend, would be excited to receive a gift from Kanan, and she was sure it would make the girl smile. As Kanan walked towards the first year’s classroom, she felt her heart start to race. Dia would most definitely be there to pick up Hanamaru, and would find it suspicious if Kanan was there. Kanan quietly peeked her head in, and sure enough, Dia was in there, talking to Ruby.

“When I get back, I expect you to be ready for bed, okay?”

“But where are you going, onee-chan?”   
  
Before Dia could answer, Hanamaru spoke up.   
  
“She’s taking me on a date, zura~”   
  
“Maru-chan!” Dia turned a light shade of pink before clearing her throat, “But please stay safe, okay Ruby?”

“Okay!”

And with that, Dia and Hanamaru walked out of the classroom, allowing Kanan to walk in without seeming awkward around Dia.   
  
“Hey Ruby, what are you doing for Valentine’s Day?

“Well, I’ll be home alone because onee-chan’s going to be out on a date with Hanamaru-chan, so if you want to come over and hang out you can! Though I still wonder why you wanted us to keep this a secret from everyone…”   
  
“Dia would kill me if she found out I was dating you.”

“Oh. Well then, shall we go?”   
  
“Of course!”

  
~♡~

Kanan gently closed the door behind them as Ruby plopped onto her bed.

“You’ve been holding your bag the whole time, Kanan-chan. What’s in it?”

“A gift, for you.” Kanan set her bag on the floor, opening it up to a hastily wrapped box with a note taped on to it, “Sorry it isn’t super pretty, I had to rush out the door this morning.”

“Aww, thanks! Can I open it?” Ruby asked while holding the box.

“Of course, it’s yours!”

“Thank you again for the gift!” Ruby then opened up the note which was taped on the box, reading it aloud, “‘To the prettiest gem in my life, happy Valentine’s!’ That’s so cheesy, I love it!” Ruby then unwrapped the box and opened it, revealing a cluster of chocolate.   
  
“I tried making chocolate, but it fused together in the fridge like that.”   
  
“O-Oh, I see. I’ll go put this in the fridge.”

“Hey! At least take a bit out of it first! I worked hard on it!” Kanan pouted.   
  
“Fine, but only because you look cute when you pout!” Ruby then took a bite out of the cluster. Surprisingly, it was really good, despite it’s terrifying look.

“So, is it good?”   
  
“It’s delicious! But still, it’s too much chocolate for me, so I’m going to go put it in the fridge. You should go shower if you’re planning to stay over!”   
  
“Staying over is signing a death wish, no matter how badly I want to fall asleep holding you!”   
  
“Fine, pick something to watch on the tv while I go shower!”   
  
“Okay!

As Kanan went down to the living room, she hummed happily. Getting to spend time like this with Ruby was very rare, so anytime it happened, Kanan couldn’t be any happier. Kanan ended up spending 10 minutes trying to find something before giving up and putting on a documentary about dolphins. By then, Ruby was coming back from the shower, her hair down from its usual pigtails.

“Dolphins? Again?”

“What? I like them!”   
  
“Well make some space on the couch for me!”

“Just sit on my lap!”

“That’s weird!”

  
“Not if we’re dating!”   
  
“Fine!” Ruby sat on Kanan’s right leg, allowing the dolphin lover to still be able to see the tv.

After the documentary finished, Ruby checked the time, and gasped.   
  
“Onee-chan’s going to be home soon! Hurry up and get going unless you want to die!”

“Oh shit!” Kanan ran over to grab her bag and ran back to the door, where Ruby was waiting.

“Kind of sad that our time together is over now, but there’s always next time, right Kanan-chan?”

Kanan finished putting on her shoes, “Yeah, but it was fun! Bye Ruby, I love you!” Kanan then leaned down to give Ruby a quick kiss on the lips.   
  
Ruby giggled, “I love you too, Kanan-chan! Be safe!”

“I will! Bye!” Kanan then started jogging home, praying that she wouldn’t run into Dia.

~♡~

**DIAMARU SIDE STORY: My Shining Diamond**

Dia couldn’t help be at ease while she walked with Hanamaru, holding hands. All of her worries melted away when she hung out with the young book lover.

“So Dia-chan, where are we going, zura?”

Dia broke from her trance, “A-Ah, I really didn’t plan anything...I just wanted to be with you.”

“That’s fine!” Hanamaru smiled, being with Dia meant the world to her, no matter what they were doing, even if it was just walking together.

“Did you want to go somewhere?”

“Not really, zura. I just wanted to be with you wherever we went!”   
  
“Alright then, as long as it’s fine with you.” Dia leaned down and kissed Hanamaru’s forehead.

~♡~

Hanamaru didn’t want Dia to leave, but the sun was setting fast, and she already dropped her off at the temple, so there was no room left to pout.   
  
“Maru-chan, I’ll be off now.”   
  
“Do you really have to go, zura?”

“Of course I do! I want to get home before dark you know.”

“Fine...get home safe, okay?”

“I will. I love you.”    
  
“I love you too, my shining diamond.”


End file.
